Auto-calibration and shaped insulin delivery to lower average blood glucose Abstract The current clinical standard for calibrating insulin pumps is based on total body weight. Unaccounted for factors in this procedure result in estimates that are frequently incorrect by 25-30%. The result is that in most cases months of trial-and-error are required to arrive at a reasonable pump calibration. This is particularly problematic in children, as their pumps require re-calibration whenever they grow significantly or rapidly (e.g. during growth spurts). The proposed algorithm would compute individual, accurate values for calibrating pumps, automatically setting all the requisite parameters (insulin sensitivity, carb ratio and basal rates) from information regarding carb intake and a few measures of blood glucose level. A second advance in the proposed project would be to use complex, time-varying insulin doses to minimize postprandial high and low blood glucose excursions. This project would shift some of the basal insulin that would otherwise have been given over the hours subsequent to the ingestion of carbohydrates to either before or during the meal, resulting in a dramatic lowering of postprandial blood sugars without the risk of hypoglycemia.